


Stitches

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [519]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Violence, References to diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write one where Sam has been seriously injured on a hunt and needs stitches. Cas' grace can't heal it until its stitched up and partially heals as its too deep (let's pretend that's how it works, okay?). Sam ages down and the pain is hard for him so Cas holds his little boy while his other daddy Dean stitches him up. Afterwards, group cuddles and love. Possible diapers if you can work it in? Thanks so much! I love this blog a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t totally fit an actual diaper part in, but it’s referenced that Sam’s wearing one.  
> I don't accept prompts here no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Sam whimpered in pain, as Dean pressed the towel on his wound, while Cas moved over quickly.

“Cas…Cas, can’t you fix this?” Dean asked, turning to Cas and he pulled the towel away.

“It is very deep.” Cas said, and Dean pressed the towel back on, and Sam gave a sob, clenching to the chair in pain. “I can heal it partly, but he needs stitches. Then I can heal it the rest of the way.”

“Med kit in under the sink in the kitchen.” Dean said, and Cas moved quickly, leaving to retrieve it. “Just hang in there Sam. Cas is gonna grab some stuff.

“Daddy!” Sam screamed in pain. “Make it stop!” He cried.

“Shit! Cas! Get your behind back in here now!” Dean yelled.

Cas moved back and handed Dean the kit, while he settled by Sam, as Sam sobbed. Cas pressed two fingers to Sam, and he stifled a whimper.

Pain was still radiating from the cut, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Make it stop. Make it stop.” Sam cried. “Daddy… _hurts_.”

“I know.” Cas said softly, and he wrapped his arms around Sam, using his mojo to keep Sam still while Dean got everything ready, pulling the towel away and starting to stitch Sam up.

Sam cried out, sobbing in pain, and he gave a few struggles in Cas arms.

“ _Hurts_.  _Hurts_ , Daddy.” Sam cried.

“Shh, little one. Your Daddy is patching you up. Then I can heal you.”

“Daddy.” Sam sobbed, pressing back into Cas arms.

Dean worked quickly, humming softly to try to get Sam to calm down, and by the end of it, he had mostly.

Cas healed him quickly, the stitches fading away and a thin scar replacing it, and Sam whimpered and curled into the comfort of Cas.

Dean left, watching and cleaning up everything before he came back to Sam and keep his hands on his, kissing the top of Sam’s head.

“You did well. I know you were scared, Sammy, but you did well.” Dean praised softly.

“It hurt lots and lots.” Sam whimpered softly.

“We know.” Cas said softly. “It’s OK, Sam. We know. But you’re OK now. You won’t be in any more pain.”

Sam nodded, and shut his eyes, sniffling, while Dean and Cas rubbed his back and soothed their little boy down.

They sat Sam up and wiped away the tears and snot on his face, as Sam looked up at both of them.

“Do you want to take a nap Sam?” Cas asked, and Sam nodded.

“OK, buddy. Let’s check on your diaper before we get you in bed. Did you use it?”

Sam gave a sheepish nod, slightly embarrassed that he had gone while Dean was patching him up.

“That’s OK. We can change you when we get you to your room.” Dean said.

Dean stood up and Cas picked up Sam easily, and they walked to Sam’s room.


End file.
